Armor Stats and ablities
Armor summery *Armor types Light, Medium, Heavy, Power, Nano *All armor except Light incurs stat penalties if used without proper training *Affects Finesse, Agility, and Hardiness stats both in and out of combat *Has weight like all equipment *Armor has Properties, intended to counter specific Afflictions and describe efficacy against different types of damage Armor Skill Tree *Passive Bonuses: Trainees can use Medium armor without penalty, halves Heavy armor penalty. Adepts can use Heavy armor without penalty *Power and Nano armor have their own branches, which can be started any time provided a character possesses said armor Base Hardiness bonuses for armor were established. *Light: +1 Hardiness *Medium: +3 Hardiness *Hearvy: +5 Hardiness Base weight values for armor were established. *Light: 3 kg apx 3.6lbs *Medium: 6 kg apx 13.2 lbs *Heavy: 9 kg apx 19.8 lbs Weight modifiers for different armor types were established *Fiber: x1 *Ceramic: x2 *Metal: x3 Damage resistances based on Basic Armor material: Fiber *+0 Hardiness against Slashing Damage *+2 Hardiness against Ballistic Damage *+6 Hardiness against Energy Damage Ceramic *+2 Hardiness against Slashing Damage *+6 Hardiness against Ballistic Damage *+2 Hardiness against Energy Damage Metal *+6 Hardiness against Slashing Damage *+4 Hardiness against Ballistic Damage *+2 Hardiness against Energy Damage Power Armor: *Mass Produced (MP) Power Armor *Will be roughly equivalent to the Marine armor in Starcraft *Will not be able to use conventional weapons *Will be able to use specialized heavy weapons *Will be able to mount and use equipment/items attached to its external hardpoints *Internal hardpoints would be limited to support equipment such as: *Improved Communications *Improved Life Support *Weapon Enhancement Systems (extra ammunition, firing control systems, targeting systems) Basic Mass Produced Power Armor Features +6 base hardiness, 5 slash, 5 ballistic, 2 energy -2 agility Environmental Seal (allows for functioning in the vacuum of space, on the sea floor, whatever.) Life Support (Lasts as long as the Battery) HUD (Night vision, Low light vision, color coding allies and enemies) Communications gear (Short range) Hardpoints: 2 arm 1 internal Nano Armor: *Military-only technology The Core *The control system for the armor *Housed within a small (pinball-sized) metallic ball *Contains a "mini blue box" (low-level) AI *Contains the glitter needed to assemble a new suit from raw materials *Generally required for the maintenance of the suit *Removal of the core will (generally) result in the dissolution of the suit *Can be assisted in its function by a user's cybernetics Suit Assembly *Core fabricates, releases, and directs airborne glitter to scavenge materials from the surrounding area *Takes about a week to build a new suit *The mass of the new suit will be compressed until it's ready to be used *can be concealed in clothing/other armor Imprinting *The low-level AI inside each core must imprint upon a single user *Helps ensure efficient function *Prevents hijacking *Imprinting takes roughly a week *Core must be on or in close proximity to the user during the imprinting process Upgrades *Can be purchased at a high price *Can be trained *Generally take a long time to implement *On death, a suit will compress itself automatically *A suit will start with a enviroment seal. *A suit will start with limited life support. This means oxygen and temp regulation in hostile enviroments will only work for a short time. *A suit will start with Night Vision, Low Light Vision, and Friend Foe Identification. *A suit will start with short comms. Nano Suits: *Can be worn under other armor *Effectively weighs nothing for a character when active *Possesses miniscule base stat bonuses that can improve over time (Skill tree-based) *Enhancements and modifications are facilitated via Programs Nano Suit Programs: *Anything a nano suit does outside of moving along with its owner in its owner's natural form is handled by a program *Programs are rated in "blocks" based on their complexity *The most simple program is rated at 1 block (example: turning the suit's hands into blades) *The most complex program is rated at 6 blocks (example: turning the suit invisible) *A suit is limited in the number of program blocks that can be used at the same time (or in the same combat turn) *A nano suit Trainee can use 3 blocks (?) at the same time *A nano suit Master can use 12 blocks at the same time *A suit is limited in the total number of program blocks that it cans store *The suit of a nano suit Trainee can store 6 blocks *The suit of a nano suit Master can store 36 blocks *Programs that use 2 or fewer blocks require a Minor action *Programs that use 3 or more blocks require a Major action *Programs that alter a suit's stats must be run each turn to maintain the effect *Maintained programs do not require additional actions (?) *Aggressive attack programs require a Major action Activator Afflictions Back to Last Resort RPG Wiki Combat Drugs Energy weapons Nano drugs Standard Ranged weapons Category:Armor